The present invention relates to an insert for a drawer-shaped container and, more specifically, to a drawer insert that can be used with either a re-usable or disposable liner.
There are many instances when the lack of a drawer liner results in the annoying loss of time and a need to creatively find something that can be used as a liner. For example, one source of aggravation is having to clean the crisper drawer in a refrigerator. While crisper drawers are ideal for the storage of fruits and vegetables, fruits and vegetables are often kept in the crisper drawer beyond the point of freshness. When the fruits and vegetables start to spoil, liquids tend to secrete, and/or spoiled or rotten fruit or vegetable pieces accumulate as debris in the bottom of the crisper. Left uncleaned, such debris can result in strong odors that can spread throughout the refrigerator, and left unchecked, can even foul the air in the kitchen. Unfortunately, the location of the crisper drawer often makes it difficult to remove the crisper drawer in order to properly remove and clean such debris from the drawer. The cleaning of a crisper drawer is made more unpleasant still, by corrugations and other drawer features often formed in the bottom of the crisper, into which the debris may flow and harden. Such corrugations necessitate a lengthy and meticulous cleaning job in order to remove the debris and to prevent further fowling of the air, both in the refrigerator and in the kitchen.
Another example of a need for a drawer insert occurs when it is necessary to temporarily use a less than clean dresser to store clean clothes. For instance, hotel dresser drawers are often dirty, or otherwise soiled, making it undesirable to put clean clothes into the dresser drawers, which is a necessity when a traveler is staying in the hotel for an extended length of time. Finding a way to conveniently line the drawers, so as to prevent the soiling of one's clothing, can be a time-consuming and aggravating process.
Drawer inserts are useful in many situations other than those in which the drawer insert is placed in a drawer-shaped container. For example, when coming in from the rain, finding a place to put wet shoes within the home can be difficult. While it would be simple to put the shoes away in a closet, it is advantageous for the shoes to be left out to facilitate drying. However, depending on the type of floor or carpeting in one's home, leaving shoes out in an area convenient for drying can cause damage to the floor or carpeting.
Drawer-type inserts can also be useful when traveling in an automobile. Sometimes when going camping, or otherwise exercising outdoors, dirty or wet gear has to be placed in the trunk of a car. This can be disconcerting when a car has been maintained in a relatively clean condition. While it is possible to carry containers into which the gear can be placed, the storage of the containers, while not being used, can present a problem for homeowners and apartment dwellers alike.
In a similar vein, the repotting of plants in one's home can result in soil, and associated grime, being strewn about. While it is possible to find a container for use during the repotting process, the homeowner or apartment dweller is then left with having to clean and store the used container.
The present invention provides a drawer insert that overcomes the variety of difficulties and problems described above. The drawer insert of the present invention can be placed inside of a crisper drawer in a refrigerator to prevent the collecting of debris in the bottom of the crisper drawer. Once it is necessary to remove debris, the liner can simply be removed for either cleaning or replacement.
The drawer insert of the present invention can be collapsed for easy transportation for convenient use in a hotel or motel dresser drawer, or for use in the trunk of a car. The adjustable frame and liner can fit in the side pocket of a suitcase to provide a convenient method for lining a dirty or soiled dresser drawer. Alternatively, the adjustable frame and liner can be placed in a tire well for convenient removal and use when wet or dirty gear is to be transported in a trunk.
Furthermore, the drawer insert of the present invention is not limited to use in drawers or drawer-shaped containers. The adjustable frame and liner can be used in combination with a supporting surface to provide a convenient drop cloth for use in repotting plants and other messy activities.